Retribution
by tsa.k.hauchan
Summary: Future: Chris seeks vengeance when he learns some truth about the Charmed Ones' death. Greed and love fill his heart due to Wyatt, yet again, receiving what was meant for him.
1. A Nightmarish Beginning

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the original Charmed characters. The storyline is that of my own.

**Note**: I have decided to edit and revise the original manuscript, so until I do that (which is only the first four chapters) I won't have anything new… yet.

* * *

Chris blindly flailed his arm around in an attempt to shut off the alarm clock without waking up. Failing in that, he was forced to subject his eyes to beams of light pouring through the minute gaps of the blinds and find the source of the infernal noise. With the newly acquired aid of his vision, his hand managed to graze the familiar plastic protrusion on the alarm clock. Succeeding in this regard, he then proceeded to mash the button continuously until finally the clock ceased its incessant bleating. 12:00 blinked furiously in his sleep ridden, unfocused vision.

Unfortunately, the alarm was not the sole contributor to the disturbance: There was also urgent pounding at his door. Piper was demanding his attention.

"Chris! Get out of bed and open the door immediately or you will spend the next few weeks _without_ one!" Piper continued pummeling the pliable wooden door. Her voice nearly ripped through the door with its barely-suppressed anger.

Chris attempted to announce his wakened state but nothing more than a few groans issued from his lips. He cleared his throat and tried again, "I'm up, give me a sec!"

He staggered out of bed and stumbled on a small pile of clothes on the floor. Before he could regain his balance, he stubbed his toe on an object he didn't see and slammed into the wall, just barely managing to retain his balance.

"What was that? Chris, you better unlock the door this instant or-" Shards of splintered wood and dust filled the air.

"Mom! Did you have to do that? That's the third time in the past five weeks!" Chris looked towards his mother but saw only an empty doorway. Now his door was scattered around the room with the rest of the mess. He tried to shout at Piper. His throat was dry; he could not get out a single word. Suddenly, Chris felt as if he were being torn apart. Before he could begin to wonder what was wrong, he heard Wyatt's voice.

"Chris, wake up. You were having another nightmare." Wyatt shook Chris' shoulder once more. Chris' eyes shot open. "It was the dream again. Mom…"

Chris nodded with a mumbled 'yeah.'

"I know it's hard to get over, but it's been three years. I think it's time for you to move on."

Chris shoved his brother, hoping it would be enough to get him off the bed. He was in no mood to hear his brother tell him he was being dumb. "I don't want to talk about it. Just go away."

Wyatt sighed, "Alright, just know you have to go back to school today. It's your senior year man, this is it. Be ready in 15 minutes, I'll drive you guys." On that final note, Wyatt left the room, carefully stepping around a mess that had been just as bad as the one in the dream. Minus the shattered remains of a door.

* * *

Chris plodded down the old creaky staircase; the manor had slowly fallin into a state of serious disrepair after Leo had last left.

"We shouldn't have to go. I don't want to go back, ever."

Turning, Chris plastered the best smile he could muster, "Prue, it's your freshman year. Be excited."

"Excited? You're a senior. You have the right to be excited. Me? I get to start four years of eternal torment."

Chris ignored the obvious irony and exaggeration in her complaining, "Don't be so pessimistic you little punk." Ruffling Prue's hair, Chris grinned.

"You don't share a room with your brother or your cousins. I don't like sharing a room with an eight year old. I'm fourteen!"

A shimmer of white lights danced through the ceiling. Sidestepping, Chris held out his arms to catch his little cousin. "Patience, you're not supposed to use your powers if you don't have to. You know-"

"All ready to go everyone?" Wyatt grinned at the group.

Prue wrinkled her nose, "Why're you so cheerful? You know you have to get a job. We can't rely on Grandpa Victor the rest of our lives. He's 71…"

"Yeah, whatever Prue. I've got my whitelighter duties. I don't have enough time for a job. Besides, I train all day to protect you guys from demons, etc. You should be thanking me."

Patience wriggled out of Chris' arms and gave Wyatt a hug. "Thank you, Wy-Wy! Don't listen to Prue. She's being a meanie head."

Chris nudged Prue's shoulder. Without another word, he walked through the foyer and out the front doors. Reaching the SUV, he tried the door: locked. Prue, holding Patience's hand, left the manor, eyes downcast. Wyatt, the last one out, was the only one with any semblance of joy in his demeanor.

* * *

For the sake of knowledge, here's a list of the current germane characters and some other generic information. If you don't understand why I did something I did, or if you feel I've done some sort of injustice, please tell me.

School starts August 23, 2021.

Wyatt Matthew Halliwell –April 6, 2003 (18). Orbing, healing, telekinetic orbing, sensing, conjuring, molecular combustion, force field generation, deflection, thought projection, and telekinesis.

Chris Perry Halliwell – October 19, 2004 (17). Molecular combustion, telekinetic, whitelighter powers sans glamour and healing.

Prudence Melinda Halliwell – December 2, 2007 (14). Telepathic, empathic, atmokinetic, precognition, postcognition.

Patience "Patty" Halliwell – August 14, 2013 (8). Thermokinetic (cryokinetic and pyrokinetic), orbing.

Liana Elliot – July 23, 2004 (17). Gravitokinetic, photokinetic, umbrakinatic.

Victor Bennet – February 18, 1950 (71). Mortal.

Drew Heber – August 24, 2004 (17). Mortal.

Selena Whik – January 31, 2004 (17). Mortal.

Risa Whik – January 31, 2004 (17). Mortal.


	2. The Memory Not to be Forgot

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the original Charmed characters. The storyline is that of my own.

* * *

As he passed through the old wooden doors, Chris took the time to glance up and admire the marble archway. A little more than a magnificent piece of architecture for school, but it was at least welcoming. _This is the last first day of school for me here_, he thought. As Prue slowed before him, he reached out and gently shoved her forward, and into her waiting homeroom. Chris laughed at Prue's innocent hesitation, and mockingly said, "Prue, be a good little girl. If you make any mischief, Wyatt'll have your head." He gave her a wink and hurried away before she could attempt a retort.

_Now to find-_ Chris' eyes wandered the main hallway. Occasionally, he would spot a passing freshman and smile inwardly at the memory of his own experience of his first year in high school. He had been so nervous, but it had all turned out all right. That had been a long time ago.

He came to the end of the main hallway and exited the building. The school was an old college campus, and was made up of three main buildings. The rest of the campus had been split up and sold off to raise funds for the new high school.

Last year, the seniors had always hung out in the courtyard, at least on the warmer days. As soon as winter struck San Fransisco, they would migrate to the back of the math and science wing, closest to the parking lot. As Chris came to the courtyard, he noticed with some disappointment that it was filled with underclassmen. The seniors last year had been banned from congregating there in the mornings.

He did, however, spot his best friend, Drew, walking by, "Hey Jew!" Drew looked around, and spotting Chris, trotted over.

"Damn, can you imagine? All these hot freshmen, and no studs around to claim them." Drew eyed one particularly cute girl passing by and whistled.

"Dude, that's illegal. You might as well be going after a middle schooler."

Drew raised an eyebrow, "Hey man, I still have another day. I'm not eighteen yet. I can afford to get laid by any one of them for just one more night." Chris made a face and Drew burst out laughing, "Dude, you know I'm joking. Take a hint."

Chris continued looking at him in disgust, "Sometimes I wonder why and what the hell you could be thinking, regardless of how long we've been friends." Drew suddenly focused on something behind him, and before he could turn around, he felt a light brush of lips against the back of his neck and a hand slide into his back pocket. He turned to see two other very good friends, Risa and Selena Whik. Selena was responsible for the kiss and hand. His eyes met hers, those luscious blue orbs shimmering in the sunlight.

Chris gently removed Selena's hand from his pocket, and kissed it. "Mademoiselle." He then turned to include Risa, "It's been quite some time since I've seen the two of you," and kissed her hand as well.

Risa smiled at him, "Well aren't you the little charmer, Chris. Nice to see you," she turned and included Drew with another smile.

Chris knew all too well of Drew's obsession with Risa; he'd loved her since they had first met. Unfortunately, he had never mustered up the courage to express his feelings to her, and she apparently went on oblivious. He also thought of his own status with Selena: friends with benefits. _This has to end_.

"Selena, c'mon babe, let's take a walk." He left Drew and Risa alone. He noted that Drew was giving him a very obvious look of gratitude. "Selena, I-"

"Look, Chris, I know what you're going to say. Quite frankly, I agree. I met someone this summer, and, well, this has to end. You know me well enough to know I don't cheat on anyone."

Chris grinned and looked into Selena's enchanting blue eyes, "So be it." He reached to her long raven hair, and stroked it gently away from her flushed cheek. "If you met someone this summer, then what was with the pocket thing?"

"You know I love those jeans. I couldn't help it," she winked. "So, Mr. Halliwell, what've you got this semester?"

Chris shrugged, "No clue, I'm waiting to get my schedule in homeroom. Speaking of which, the bell's going to ring soon. I'll see you later. I'm glad we got this over with. I've got to get that lovesick puppy before he does something he'll regret. Oh, and make sure Risa still doesn't know, ok?"

Selena laughed, "How can she not know? He's so obvious. If I know, she knows."

Despite himself, Chris grinned and jokingly replied, "You two are twins. Telepathy is common amongst your kind."

Selena mock punched his arm and defensively retorted, "We're fraternal!"

Chris' grin broke into light laughter, and he ran off to find Drew. It wasn't long before he spotted his friend, still with Risa. He ran over and grabbed Drew's arm. "C'mon little lovebird. Let's get to homeroom. Nice seeing you again Risa."

* * *

Wyatt walked down the empty hall, again checking that there was no one around to hear his foot steps. He was cloaked with invisibility, but that did not mask the sound of his walking. It might disconcert someone to be presented with bodiless footsteps, even in such an odd place as a high school.

_Where the hell can she be? The Elders better be right. Not only do they dump another charge on me, they don't even tell me anything about this one other than the gender._ Wyatt stumbled to a halt as a teacher poked her head out of a classroom right in front of him, looked around suspiciously, and then continued lecturing about the general guidelines and rules governing behavior in the school.

As soon as he was sure the teacher was over her suspicions, Wyatt continued walking down the hall. He could not help but remember that fateful day, three years ago:

_Wyatt was sitting, bored as usual, in English. The teacher was going on about iambic pentameter and its use by Shakespeare in Romeo and Juliet. As if anyone really cared. There was a knock at the door, and the principle entered before the teacher had a chance to respond. "Is there a Wyatt Halliwell in this class?"_

_Mr. Truet, the senile English teacher, squinted through his thick glasses, "Why, yes. Mr. Halliwell, if you will please go with Mrs. Rivers. Mrs. Rivers, I do hope that you will have him back soon. This is a very important subject matter, and I would not be happy if Mr. Halliwell fell behind at such a critical point."_

_The principal ignored Mr. Truet and motioned for Wyatt to follow her. He got out of his desk and went with her into the hallway, quite confused. He never got into trouble, not since his parents had told him about his possible future. Evil was the one thing which he warded with all conscious effort, regardless of the enticing benefits he knew it offered._

_Wyatt looked over Mrs. Rivers shoulder and saw Chris standing there. Now he was really confused. Before he could ask what was happening, Mrs. Rivers addressed both of them, "Boys, follow me." She led them to her office in the main building._

_Wyatt could tell that Chris was just as confused as he was. His little brother looked at him with a questioning gaze, inaudibly asking if he knew what was going on. He gave a shrug and kept his eyes forward._

_The group of three arrived at the Principal's office, and Mrs. Rivers closed the door behind them. She gestured at two maroon chairs in front of the desk, "Please, I think it would be best if you sat."_

_With an emotionless expression, Wyatt reluctantly sat in the chair farthest from the door and motioned for Chris to sit. Chris made no move, and obviously preferred to stand._

_Mrs. Rivers inhaled deeply and began, "Your grandfather said it would be best if he were here, but I am unfortunately obligated by school policy to allow you immediate leave, therefore-"_

_A quick rap on the door interrupted Mrs. Rivers, and the door slowly opened, admitting the school counselor, Ms. Goldstein. The Principal seemed relieved by her presence, "I'm glad that you're here. I feel that you are better suited for this sort of... well, situation." Ms. Goldstein briskly walked to the side of Mrs. Rivers' desk opposite Wyatt._

_She set down the manila folders she was carrying on the desk, and looked to Chris, "Please sit dear, it will be better for you." Chris made no effort to refuse, just continued standing impassively. The counselor sighed, but made no further effort to hassle him. She switched her gaze to include both of the boys, a gaze now full of sorrow and pity, "Your mother and aunts were involved in a terrible explosion earlier today-"_

_Chris quickly asked, "Are they alright?" but Wyatt already knew the answer. The expressions on the two ladies made the answer all too obvious. Ms. Goldstein looked over her shoulder at Mrs. Rivers, who nodded._

_"They didn't make it out alive."_

_Wyatt felt his heart momentarily stop. He had known this would be the answer, but this was not a shock he could have prepared for. He knew he should be crying, but the tears would not come. Nothing would, other than a chill that had started at his skin, but now engulfed his whole body._

_A sharp sob pierced Wyatt's shock, and he realized Chris had fallen to his knees, face buried in his hands. His brother was crying. Now his own vision began to blur, and he reached for his brother, to hold and comfort him as an older sibling should. Wyatt began to whisper repeatedly, "We knew..." as if it were some sort of consolation. Although he was not entirely sure, Wyatt thought he heard his brother mutter something sounding like 'no.'_

_Blood pounded furiously in his ears, drowning out all other noise in the room. Loneliness seeped into Wyatt's mind, and he began rocking back and forth. He repeated the only words he could think of, the only thing that mattered anymore, because it was all that kept him stable. "We knew."_

Wyatt roughly brushed a tear from his cheek and shook his head. _I can't be thinking of the past now. I have a charge to look for._


	3. A Blinding Light

**Disclaimer: ** I do not own any of the original Charmed characters. The storyline is that of my own.

* * *

Chris suddenly sat up and stared at the door. _Wyatt? What's he doing here? What the hell?_

"Dude, what's wrong with you? Hello?" Drew waved his hand in front of Chris' distant gaze. "You're creeping me out man."

Chris ignored him and threw his hand into the air, "May I use the restroom?" Without waiting for an answer he stumbled out of his desk and hurried out the door, followed by the stammered permission of his homeroom teacher.

He made sure that the door was firmly shut behind him before walking down the hall in the direction of Wyatt's invisible presence. Suddenly, his foot ran into something solid and he fell to the ground. Wyatt appeared behind him and began laughing.

"What the hell are you doing? I thought you had enough fun pranking me when you were actually in school, now you have to come back just to bother me?"

"Chill, little bro," Wyatt had stopped laughing, "I have a new charge, and-"

"Don't tell me the Elders screwed up and made me your charge again. I mean, it was funny and all, but once is enough."

"Calm down. No, you're not my charge this time. They dumped her on me because they didn't feel you could handle her right now. Be grateful, she's in your grade. Met any new girls yet?"

"Can you be anymore vague?" Chris scowled and pulled himself to his feel.

Wyatt's eyebrow twitched, "Actually, no. All I have is her gender. I sense her somewhere in this building."

Chris shrugged, "I haven't met any new girls today, sorry. Actually, I shouldn't be apologizing. _You_ should."

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry," Wyatt laughed again, "I couldn't pass up the opportunity."

"That's not what I meant. You should feel sorry that I haven't met any new girls yet. You remember, all the ones here are so plain and boring…"

Wyatt continued laughing, "Ok, Mr. Lonely and Dejected. Want to help look for this mystery charge? Give you a chance to meet that girl of your dreams."

Chris gave him a look that said "why not". Wyatt took that as a yes, and disappeared from sight again. "Oh, thanks, leave me out in the open why don't you."

"Forgot. Too bad you don't have as many powers as I do." After a moment, Chris too disappeared.

"Oh shut up."

Wyatt gave another chuckle, "It's a spell, don't worry. I don't develop powers overnight." The two walked past three classrooms. "She's close… in here maybe. Look in and see if there's anyone you don't recognize."

Chris went to the little window and looked around for a moment, then said, "Yeah, the teacher."

Disappointed, Wyatt shook his head, "Can't be her. I can sense she's young."

"Not to mention the teacher's a young guy." Chris was glad Wyatt couldn't see him smirking, he would probably punch him. Suddenly, all humor on Chris' face was replaced by amazement. Across the hall was the most entrancing girl he had ever seen, staring in the two brothers' direction in mystification. _Damn invisibility_.

The girl began to slowly walk towards them, arms slightly outstretched, as if she expected to run into an invisible wall at any moment. _She can't possibly think there's something here, can she?_

Suddenly, a bright flash illuminated the area and Chris just barely caught a glimpse of his shadow being cast on the ground. He could only assume Wyatt's had been as well. The girl let out a startled gasp, and ran down the hall, wide-eyed.


End file.
